Menor velocidad, mayor placer
by Jos D
Summary: Un fanfic donde Kid flash y Jinx, llevan su primera relacion intima. En una nueva torre de los titanes. El chico tratara de hacer las cosas menos rapido, sera mas lento al menos lo intentara


Buieno aqui les va mi primer fanfic que contiene hentai de Teen titans espero que els guste

MENOR VELOCIDAD, MAYOR PLACER

En una ciudad que se encuentra al norte de EU, se encontraba aun edificio en foma de T, es una torre de titanes pero no de los primero titanes,este edifioc fue contruido para el nuevo equipo de titanes, los Titanes del Norte, la cual los unicos miembros son Kid Flash y Jinx.

"Entonces cuando vendran los nuevos miembros" preguno Kid Flash

"Elos vendran pronto, mañana puede que los vean, y ellos mismo se presentaran"

"Robin, les agardezco a ustedes por darme la oportunidad no solo de ser una titan sino de que me permitan estar en este edifico y de que hayan aceptado el cambio que eh tenido y de creer en mi aldecir que queria cambiar mi vida"

"No hay problema Jinx, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad aunque hay personas que aun o lo creen asi" decìa Robin quien estaba en la pantalla principal de la torre

"Cmo RAVEN VERDAD"

"Como supiste que estaba escuchando" decia Raven a traves de una pantalla

"Porque siempre crees que soy uan rival para ti, no es asi y de seguro aun no me aceptas como una titan"

"Si yo fuera el lider jamas te hubiera aceptado, pero Robin es el que sabe lo que hace, asi que tendre que aceptar no solo su decision sino tambien de los otros de que seas aceptada"

"Chicas, chicas ya no se peleen, ya veran que ustedes se llevaran bien,solo necesitan tiempo pàra conocerce" dijo KF

"Como lepaso a Terrra" dijo Raven

"Que dijiste" pregunto Jinx

"Nada"

"Bueno los veo mañan cambio y fuera" dij Robin apagando la transmisio

Kid Flash se acerco a Jinx y abrazaba su cuerpo y ambos se comportaban comos if era novios

"Y que quieres hacer ahora que tenemos tiempo libre" decìa Kid Flash tocando las cderas despues la pancita yluego el pehco y sus senos

"HMMPPN Pues dime tu que quieres hacer" decia Jinx alsentir elplacer de ser tocada por Kid Flash y gemia de placer

"Que tal si vamos al la cama" dcia KF

"Bien" decia Jinx quien caminaba lentamente pero demanera seductoray Kid Flash sentia como su miemrbo se parab al ver como Jinx movia su cuerpo.

Al llegar a un cuarto, la cual era de Jinx, ella se seno en su cama, la cual estaba en una posicion en que estaban expuesta sus panties de color rosa, esto hizo que KF se sintiera mas excitado. Ella abria sus piernas y se la tocaba, admas de que se quitaba sus zapatos de plataforma. Comenzaba a quitarse una de sus medias pero KF se acerco para que seàl el que tenga el honor (o placer) de quitarle la ropa a Jinx.

"Pero hazlo despacio no lo hagas como la otra vez en que me quitaste la ropa me aventaste a la cama sin darme cuenta" decia Jinx recordando aquella ocasion en que lo hizo demasiado rapido tanto que rompio una de sus medias, ella queria hacer su primera vez con KF pero como era impaciente y hacia las cosas demasiado rapiso, ella se desanimo, opero esta vez le va dar una segunda oportunidad a KF

"Bien lo hare lento" decia Kf quien intenatan ser lento al menos en esa vez de su vida

Al quitarle sus medias, Jinx se volteo y enseñoel ziper de su vestido, KF no dudo en bajarlo pero de una manea lenta o sino rompera el ziper o quedaria atorado, Jinx estaba algo paciente de que KF lo haria de manera lenta. AL sentir sus frias manos en su espalda le dio un escalofrio primero, la manos del chico veloz sentia la suavidad de su piel y notaba el delicioso perfume de Jinx la cual este no lo habia notado antes.

"Jinx no se si te habia dicho que eres una chica exquisita" decia KF mientras besaba el cuello de Jinx, haciendo que la chica hiciera gemidos ligeros. Al mismo tiempo de que le quitaba el vestido de la hechicera

"No, pero me gusta como suena eso" decia Jinx y ella comenzo a quitarle el traje de Kid Flash

Al quitarle su traje, Jinx notaba que no era un chico con fuertes musculos pero a ella le daba la sensacion de querer abrazarlo, acariciarlo y sentir que sus manos estuvieran toando su cuerpo 'Tal vez no sea corpulento pero aun asi me gusta tenerlo conmigo' pensaba Jinx

"Jinx te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa interior que trae puesta" decia kf quien estaba viendo el brassiere negro y las panties rosadas, se excitaba al ver lo hermosa que se veia

Jinx notaba que le faltaba quitarle la mascara al chico flash, se acerco para tratar de removerla, pero Kid flash insistio: "No querida recuerda que debo de tener uan identidad secrera, es el codigo de superhroes"

"Pero yo ya soy una titan, o acaso no confias en mi" decia Jinx poniendo carita triste pero de una manera linda y le hacia unos ojitos

"Bueno esta bien pero hasta mañana"

"Y porque hasta mañana"

"Porque hoy quiero hacer algo contigo" dijo KF quien despues le dio un beso a Jinx, ella sintio los suaves labios de su novio y dejo que este hiciera lo suyo,ella disfrutaba de ese placer

Comenzaban a acariciarse mas pero al parecer el chico flash no se le quitaba la costumbre de hacerlo de manera rapida. "Chico Flash espera lo haces demasiado rapido puede sentir la friccion de tus manos y senti que me quemaban"

"Hya perdon, es que tu sabes aun tengo la costumbre de ser rapido"

"Pues tendras que ser mas lento si quieres disfrutarme" dijo Jinx

"Bien lo intentare" decìa Kid flash quien siguio en hacer su movimiento, el comenzo a quitarle el brassiere de Jinx y ella ocultaba con las manos, sus senos. 'Que ni se le ocurra decir que son pequeños' pensaba decir ya que al comparar sus senos con los de Strafire y Raven que notaba que, las dos tenian un cuerpo mas desarrollado que las de ella.

"Vamos Jinx dejame verte bien"

"Pero no digas nada" decia Jinx enseñando su cuerpo semidesnuda, noto que el miembro de KF esta creciendo

"Te excito verdad"

"Y no sabes cuanto" dijo KF quien a volvia a besar y de prono uso una d sus anos para tocar el pantiede Jinx, ella se excito tambien sintio un cosquilleo y lasmanos del chico manoseaba su vagina, Jinx gemia de placer tuvo una sensacion que experimentaba por primera vez.

"MMMM no te detengas" decìa Jinx quien luego sintio que KF juntaba sus membro con la de ella pero estando en ropa interior

"Quieres que lo haga, se que lo deseas" dijo Kf quien recibio otro beso placentero de Jinx

"Si hazlo querido" decia entre gemidos y sintio que sus panties fueron removidas.

"Ahora si te ves como uan diosa para mi" decia KF quien besaba laparte intima de Jinx y ella sintio el cosquilleo de sus labios y estaa por hacer climax

"Ahora" dcia Kid flash quien rapidamnete se uito sus boxers, metio su miembro a la de ella, y lehacia el amor de una manera rapida que Jinx no lo notaba y ni podia disfrutar del placer.

En uno segundos Kid Flash se sintio un poco agotado. "Esto fue lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida"

"Dilo por ti" dijo Jinx decepcionada

"Porque lo dices"

"Lo hiciste de manera rapida, tantro que ni yo lo disfrute" decia una Jinx muy amargadaba

"Sabes para serte franco habia dicho que era el chico mas rapido"dijo KF pero Jinx solo volteo con rostro de decepcion

"Buieno estab bien lo hare de nuecvo pero te prometo que lo hare lento"

"No solo lento sino superlento"

"Asi es,npara que yo pueda disfrutarle como normalmente sedebe de disfrutar"

"Bien"

Los dos coemnzaron de nuevo en tocarse y volverse a excitar, no tardaron mucho en hacerlo y cuando llego el momento dehacerlo,Jinx le recordo, de hacerlo superlento, Kid flash, obedecio, primero las dos partes privadas estaba hciendo contatco, Jinx gimio alsentir el miebro de KF en su cuerpo y haciendo contacto con su piel y este metio su miembro e una manera lenta, Jinx sintio esa sensacion qque es dolora pero a la vez placentera. KF lo metio mas y Jinx gimio, elk chico lometia y lo sacaba, ella estaba hipnotizada por sentir como el meimbro estaba entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Y llego el moemnto KF y Jinx gritaron porque llegaron alpunto donde sntia el maximo placer del sexo. Elchic saco sumiebro soloparaver que su esperma estaba en elmiebro de ella, esperaba que eto no le afectara en su vida diaria

"Perdon Jinx noqueria hacert esto"

"No te preocupes KF, si voy a tener hijos estaria agradecida de que tu seas el padre" dijo Jinx dando le un profundo beso, los dos se quedaron dormidos en la habitacion desnudos pero juntos y abrazados. Estaban exhausos pero estaba felices de tenerse el uno al otro

Al dis siguiente los dos despertaron, se onbervaban el uno alotro y se abrazaron de manera pasional. "Voy a ir a bañarme querdio aqui esperame" dijo Jinx quien preparo su ropay se metio a bañarse

Kid Flash peno en hacer lo msimo, solo que este preparo su ropa se metio a otro baño, se metio y se slaio todo esto en menos de dos minutos

"Eso es lo bueno de ser superrapido" dijo KF quien despues espero a nIinx pero 20 minutos despue escucho alpuerta tocar

El se apresuro y abrio lapuerta vio que era Robin y los nevos miembrosç

"Wow veo que trajiste a los nuevos"

"Si y aqui te los presento, ellos son Jerico, El heraldo y la Chica Maravilla" dijo Robin

"Mucho gusto en concerlos"

"Kid Flash quien fue quin toco" dijo Jinx quien aparcio en las escalera y ellalevaba solamente una toalla, los chicos estaba sonrojados al ver a Jinx usando solo una toalla, ella enseñaba sus hemosas piernas y tenia el cabellos suelto. Robin al ver bien a Jinx, lesaliosangre por la nariz. Los demas chicos estaban sonrojados alver tan hermosa chica, pero la wonder girl estaba algo enojada y con algo de envidia porque los chicos no le prestaban atencio a ella. 'Yo soy maslinda que esa' pensaba

"Ayyy perdon no sbaia que ustdes habian llegado, soy Jinx,compañera y novia de Kid Flash"

"Comoo" dijeron todos excepto KF y Jerico ya que eramudo peroaun asi s sorprendio

"Bueno mejor nos presentamos depsues, de que terminemos nosotros con lo nuestro" dijo KF quien llevo a Jinx a su habitacion y comenzo escuchar ruido en elcuerto

"Bueno bienvenidos a la nueva torre de los titanes, llamenme si tiene alguan duda, pero aqui ustedes arreglesenlas" dijo Robin dejando a los nuevos titanes arreglandose el problema de quien sera la habitacion de quien, quien deberia preparar la comida, quien letoc lavar losplatos, decian lo que seapara no decir nada acerca de la relacion de Jinx y KF hasta que ellos terminaran lo que estan haciendo y que salgan de la habitacion en donde estan.

Mientras que en elcuarto de Jinx, los dos estaban abrazados y mostrano su fecto pero de maneraroamntica

"Bueno ya tenemos mas miembros del equipo"

"Si espero que nos vaya mejor ahora en adelante"

"SI y espero que nuestra relacion dure durante mucho tiempo"

"ASI tambien lo espero querido" dci Jinx quien beso al chico de manera romantica y esperando que su relacion sea duradera durante mucho tiempo. Con laepseranza de casarse y tener hijos con ely asi formaruna familia. Y ella esperara ese momento al igual que Kid Flash quien se cree que chico mas afortnado del mundo al tener una novia como Jinx. Los dos quedaron dormidos y estaba sonrientes de nque sus sueños se cumplen en un futuro cercano

Fin

Bueno que les parecio

Necesito reviews 


End file.
